The Chaos Brotherhood
of The International |flag = TCB-Wavy.png |flagdescription = The Chaotic Standard |flag2 = TCB-Flat.png |flag2description = The Lord's Banner |flag3 = TCB-War.png |flag3description = The War Banner |motto = Chaos Reigns Supreme |team = Green |color1 = #902626 |color2 = #902626 |color3 = |color4 = #902626 |color5 = White |color6 = White |color7 = White |color8 = |color9 = |founder = KenfolkGTS, Saniiro Matsudaira, Rstat1, Pollard, BladeX, Rhaemyr, Wingedwolfmgless, Magion, Bluebirdmatt |foundedon = March 27, 2013 |government = *KenfolkGTS *Envoy Elder: Saniiro Matsudaira *Strategic Elder: Rstat1 *Interior Elder: Magion *Quartering Elder: Wingedwolfmgless |teamsenate = KenfolkGTS |internationalrelations = See below |forumurl = http://cn-chaos.net/forum/index.php |joinurl = http://cn-chaos.net/forum/index.php?board=2.0 |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/tcb |ircchannel = |offsitememberlisturl = |docname = |othernotes = |statsdate = |totalnations = |totalstrength = |monthchange = Either , , or |avgstrength = |totalnukes = |aidslots = |rank = |score = }} The Chaos Brotherhood (TCB) is a small alliance on the Green sphere. It was founded on March 27, 2013. History The Chaos Brotherhood was formed from a group of members who had known each other for a while. Charter Preamble With the aim of creating a unified, strong and free group of nations, and to spread the ideals of Chaos, we form the Chaos Brotherhood. Article I – Lord The Lord of Chaos is the Leader and Commander of the Chaos Brotherhood. He shall lead the alliance with a fair hand and strong leadership. The Lord shall help guide the policy of his alliance, but he shall do such while listening to the voices of the Brotherhood. Doing such, he or she shall act as an arbitrary leader in times of gridlock and indecision. The Lord retains his position as such until resignation, removal from his or her position, or until the Brotherhood falls out of existence. At time of resignation or removal, candidates for the Lord’s succession shall be proposed by members of the Chaotic Brotherhood and voted upon by the membership. Should an overwhelming loss of faith in the competency and leadership of the Lord occur and he is removed by a plus one majority, until a new “Lord” can be nominated and voted upon, the Chaotic Council will lead temporarily until said new “Lord” is chosen. Article II – Chaotic Council To serve the administrative, advisory and leadership needs of our military organization, a council consisting of elected members of the Chaos Brotherhood shall be established in such numbers as needed, elected by majority of the membership. The Chaotic Council shall have the power to establish procedures and common goals throughout the command and guidance of our organization. The Chaotic Council shall consist of four main elders, who will either direct foreign policy (Envoy Elder), defence policy (Strategic Elder), membership policy (Quartering Elder), and internal policy (Interior Elder). Elders of the Chaotic Council shall retain their positions until the end of their term, resignation, or recall. Article III – Elections within the Brotherhood In the event that the Lord is removed from his position, an election, lasting no long than 48 hours, will take place as to elect a new Lord to replace the previous Lord. The new Lord elected to a life term, and he will retain the position until he resigns or is remove. In the case of the Chaotic Council, members of the Council will be chosen by elections lasting no longer than 48 hours. Each Elder will be elected in a similar fashion, and the members of the Chaotic Brotherhood will each serve a three-month term. In the case of both elections pertaining to the Lord and Elders in the Chaotic Council, there will be periods of nominations for both, last no longer than 48 hours. Article IV – Membership of the Brotherhood The membership consists of all members of the Brotherhood who have fulfilled entry criteria and are not in provisional or probationary status. The membership shall be free to voice their concerns and suggest improvements to our military organisation, and shall have the authority to propose referendums as to be voted upon and considered for approval by the leadership of the Chaos Brotherhood. Article V – Expulsion Any member of our military organization may propose expulsion of another member of the Brotherhood, which shall then be voted on by the membership. The voting period must be at least 24 hours in duration, and will require at minimum a majority of 2/3 of votes cast in favor to succeed. Upon successful passage of expulsion under this article, the member shall be removed from the Brotherhood. Article VI – Amendment Amendments to this Charter may be proposed by any member of the Brotherhood, which shall be voted on by the membership. The voting period must be at least 48 hours in duration, and will require greater than 65% of votes cast in favor to successfully amend the Charter. International Relations